Tasha Reddy
Hi guys, my name is Tasha and I'm a new student of the Hollywood Arts. Here's my TheSlap page: Profile- Tasha Reddy Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Brown *'Eye Colour: '''Brown I like my look. It describes me. I usually wear skinny jeans and converse but I like boots too. I don't wear skirts. Well, maybe sometimes but I hate skirts! A skirts is too.... uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. Family Bob Reddy He is my dad and he is awesome! I love him and I know that, if I need help, he's here for me. He married my mom when he was 24 and my mom was 23. Jessie Tea She's my mom. She's the best! I love her (naturally) and I tell her everything. She's not only my mom, she's one of my best friends. Jimmy Reddy Yeah, he's my brother and yeah, I love him. He's 2 years younger than me and he really wants to come at the Hollywood Arts (I think he will). He can be annoying, stupid, rude, evil.... what was I saying? Oh, right. He can be.... you know.... him, but I love him. History I was born in New York but, because of my dad's job, I came to live here, in L.A, with my dad, my mom and my brother. When I arrived here I started to go to a normal High School but then I heard about the Hollywood Arts. I started to pray my dad to let me do the audition to enter in the Hollywood Arts and here I am. Personality I can be nice like I can be rude. I HATE when people are too intrusive. I mean, you don't need to know everything about my life! Sometime they say that I'm a little flawed but I'm ok with that. It's my nature and I can't help it. Relationships With Other Characters Jade West I learned that, if you want to get along with Jade, you have to stay away from Beck. Luckily for me, I have a boyfriend so I can be Jade's friend. But now Jade and Beck broke up, so... She hate a lot of things but I like it. I hate a lot of thing too. She looks scary but she can be friendly. Cat Valentine Cat is the sweetest thing in all the world! She's friendly, cute and funny. I really like her. Tori Vega Tori is cool. She have a great stile and we are good friends. She helps you everytime you need her. Andrè Harris I like Andrè. He's funny and creative. I love his music and I think that he will be a great songwriter. Beck Oliver Beck is the best! Jade lets me be his friend because she knows that I have a boyfriend. He's sweet, funny and cute. Like I said, he's the best. Robbie Shapiro I love Robbie, he's really sweet. I don't know why many people say that he's a loser. I like him and he's a great friend. Trina Vega Well, Trina is.... she is.... well.... Ok, I don't like her. She's too self centered and she doesn't have any talent! How she entered in this school?! Other Characters Mike Fille Mike is my boyfriend. I love him and he's really sweet! Maybe he's too jealouse (sometime more than Jade) but it's ok. If he's jealouse it means that he cares about me. I met him here, in L.A and he's not in the Hollywood Arts. He loves sport and he plays the guitar very well. Trivia *I love Italy and I really want to go to visit Rome. *My favorite food is pizza. *My favourite colours are purple and orange. *I love acting and dancing. *I want to became an actress. 216415 164402090284227 141742555883514 372771 5395087 n.jpg Mean-girls-2-nicole-anderson001.jpg Nicole-anderson-8106a1-anderson-n-b-gr-04-120209.jpg Nicole anderson head.jpg Nicole-Anderson-flower-in-hair.jpg 216487_164401853617584_141742555883514_372770_7313027_n.jpg 215811_164402306950872_141742555883514_372773_1957471_n.jpg Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters